


sharpshooter

by jonphaedrus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, adam loves guns, john is used to it, sometimes he wonders why he is used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never a good idea to underestimate having a double-triple-quadruple agent who was loyal only to you as a lover. Mostly because they were notoriously hard to read by nature, angry, and had short tempers.</p><p>Which was why Big Boss listened hard for spurs, and always kept an extra gun in his desk. Just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



It was never a good idea to underestimate having a double-triple-quadruple agent who was loyal only to you as a lover. Mostly because they were notoriously hard to read by nature, angry, and had short tempers.

Which was why Big Boss listened hard for spurs, and always kept an extra gun in his desk. Just in case.

Today, he was doing paperwork when spurs stormed down the hallway and slammed the door open, and Big Boss looked up, remained stoic, and let the bullet fly past the left side of his head and bury itself in the wall. Reacting would just give Adam what he wanted.

“You’re back early,” John said, conversationally, returning to his paperwork. The spurs clicked across the room, and a cold metal barrel pressed into his forehead. There was a click. Adam had pulled back the hammer. “Something wrong?” 

“Take off your clothes,” Adam growled. John looked up, and found the younger man’s cheeks flushed and chapped, his hair windblown, his lips ragged and bitten, and his eyes wide. He started taking off his clothes, but Adam’s revolver never wavered, stayed pointed at his head.

At this point in their relationship, honestly, John didn’t really care. It was not the weirdest thing he’d experienced. It would certainly be topped later.  He just kept stripping, leaving his coat and suit on his chair, and stood after a moment to work on his pants. 

By the time he got them over his hips, Adam’s eyes were over-bright and he was breathing heavily. He moistened his lips, stared hard, as John finished stripping and sat back down in his chair, stretching, getting comfortable. “Now what,” he asked, and Adam breathed shallow for a moment before he said,

“Get on the floor and spread your legs.” His voice, thick enough with arousal that there was an edge of the rough vowels of his Russian accent, made John twitch, get interested. He climbed down off of his chair, walked around his dest, sat down on the floor and spread his legs as wide as he could, staring up at Adamska.

His gun-hand had started wavering. If it had been anybody else, John would have worried. He was pretty sure he could trust Adam not to put a bullet in his skull. John tilted his head back, and hissed in a breath as the younger man pressed the barrel of his revolver underneath his chin. “Adamska,” he whispered, but Adam didn’t move any further. 

At some point, he had become hard. John panted, Adam stayed very still, and then moved his gun and shot a bullet right between John’s legs, burying itself in the floor about an inch away from his balls. John, for a moment, stopped breathing. He could see Adam’s erection tenting his pants.

Despite the fact that it made no logical sense, he stayed hard. If anything, got harder.

“Jesus, Adam,” he stared up at the younger man, who flipped his revolver around his finger and slid it into his holster before he unbuckled his belt and grinned, a little bit crazily. “You could’ve shot off my balls.”

“I’ve never missed a shot,” the other man quipped back, and dropped his trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> the conversation that led to this can be summarised as:
> 
> [22/01/2014 16:52:12] droftwood: jesus christ now i need a fic where he shoots his revolver off  
> [22/01/2014 16:52:21] droftwood: and the bullet lands right next to john's junk  
> [22/01/2014 16:52:23] droftwood: and johns like  
> [22/01/2014 16:52:27] droftwood: 'jesus fucking christ'  
> [22/01/2014 16:52:29] droftwood: and adams like  
> [22/01/2014 16:52:32] droftwood: 'ive never missed a shot  
> [22/01/2014 16:52:30] rethi: PLEASE


End file.
